


The Last Day of the Tour

by rockon1973



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockon1973/pseuds/rockon1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has a headache and Ringo meets a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day of the Tour

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sophia (hopefully she likes it!) Also, this is my first fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles or Brian Epstein.

Ringo awoke to hear someone knocking at the door of the hotel room. "John and Ringo?" a female voice with an American accent asked. "Brian wants you up in 15 minutes." Ringo wondered if the girl person outside the door was a creepy fan trying to find them but when he heard Brian shouting at Paul and George next door he figured it was okay.  
A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. "Boys?" Brian asked. "Can I come in?"  
John grunted his consent and Brian entered. "Who's the bird?" John smirked. "Not your girlfriend is it?" Brian chose to ignore this comment. The Beatles all knew he was gay.  
"Her name is Sophia," Brian replied. "She's one of my brothers friends. I hired her to help out for the day since the fans are getting a bit out of hand."  
John seemed about to say more when Paul entered the room.  
Brian looked slightly annoyed. This tour was already stressful enough and he had a feeling that whatever Paul had to say would make it more so. "What do you want?" Brian was surprised at how angry he sounded.  
"Aspirin."  
"How can you be hungover today?" Brian asked now with a real reason to be angry. "We have a fan meeting, a press conference, and a concert!"  
"I'm not hungover, Brian," Paul sighed. "Go ask George of you want proof."  
"Ask me what George said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere."

"Excuse me," Sophia announced a few minutes later. "Mal said he wanted me to tell you that a car is waiting outside."  
"That girl is gorgeous!" Ringo breathed once they were outside.  
"Isn't she a bit tall for you though, Ritchie?" asked George.  
"Maybe a bit but I am taller than her."  
"I'm not so sure about that," George laughed. "Luckily, I am certainly taller than she is."  
"Not necessarily," John put it. "Though, I am most definitely tall enough for even a tall girl like Sophia."  
"Well, since John's married and George and Ringo are too short, I guess that leaves me." Paul said this so seriously and the others wondered if he actually might want this girl.

Later that morning, the Beatles were getting ready for their interview. "Paul?" Brian asked. "Would you and Ringo please go and check to make sure that everything is in order to start on time?"  
"No!" Paul shouted. "Isn't it obvious that I'm not ready? I haven't put on any make up yet and my tie isn't tied!"  
Brian looked surprised. The reason he had picked Paul in the first place was that he was usually fairly agreeable.  
"It's okay, I can handle it on my own," Ringo announced. He didn't know what was up with Paul but he didn't really care. He was a lot more interested in trying to find Sophia.  
"Okay, thanks Ritchie," Brian said as he left the room. "Ringo smiled and followed the manager out the door."  
"Sorry," Paul sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Okay there?" asked John looking mildly concerned.  
"I guess," Paul muttered.  
George put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I know you're tired and I know you're stressed out but today is the last day of the tour. We're flying back to Liverpool tomorrow and you can sleep as much as you need to. We get a whole week to just relax before we go back to London to start recording again."  
Paul knew George's words should have helped him feel better but he began to cry anyway. He was so exhausted he couldn't help it.  
George pulled Paul into a hug. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. You're going to feel better soon, I promise."  
"Thanks, George. This tour has just been stressful, you know? If we weren't sucessfull here, we'd be over. And after doing what I love for a living, I don't think I could go back to working in a factory."  
"Hey," George soothed. "It's okay. We did make it. We're even more popular here than we thought . . . Try not to cry too much. It'll make your head hurt more."  
John felt ashamed. He should be doing something to comfort Paul he was such a bad friend. The least he could do would be to go ask if Brian could could postpone the interview for just a few minutes. And while he was at it he might as well help Ringo out as well.  
"You going to be okay, Paul?" he asked. Paul nodded. "Good. I'm going to find out if Ringo needs any help. See you both soon."

John found Sophia soon after he left the dressing room. "Excuse me. Could you tell me where Brian is?" he asked politely.  
"In Studio Two talking to Ringo, I believe."  
"You want to come with me? I think Ringo would like to talk to you? Sophia giggled a little. John hoped that this meant that she liked Ringo.

"Good, John your here," Brian said looking slightly relieved. "Where are George and Paul?"  
"Still in the dressing room. Paul is crying his eyes out into George's shoulder." John glared at his manager. "Why do you make him work harder than the rest of us""  
Brian sighed. "Because I know he won't complain like the rest of you. I'm sorry. I'll try not to in the future."  
"Okay," John paused. He didn't really feel like getting into argument right now. "Do you think you can postpone the interview for just about five minutes?"  
Brian nodded. "Let me see what I can do."  
"Ringo and Sophia?" John asked. "Would you two go get Paul and George please. "I need to tune my guitar." Ringo smiled happily.

"So, why are you here?" Ringo asked.  
"Well," Sophia answered. "Brian figured that today would be pretty crazy with all the fans, especially since New York City is pretty crazy anyway. I've lived here my entire life so he thought maybe it would be good to have me around just incase you all got lost or something. Or maybe he was just trying to be nice since I know the Epsteins fairly well and Brian knows I'm a Beatles fan."  
"Well, you've met us at last. Are we as fan as you expected?"  
"No," Sophia joked. "You're actually pretty grotty."  
"Um, I was wondering," Ringo cleared his throat nervously. "Would you like to go out with me tonight after the concert?"  
"Just us?"  
"Just us."

None of the other Beatles tried to change Ringo's plans for the evening. When he told George and Ringo where he was going, Paul only groaned without opening his eyes and George told him to have fun. Ringo didn't even bother to tell John.  
After a fairly quiet date, Sophia asked Ringo if he thought they would ever meet again.  
"I hope so," Ringo said handing her an envelope. "Open it tonight."

The next day, the four Beatles sat in the airport waiting for their flight home. Ringo waited expectantly as John and George discussed their favorite musicians and songs. Paul, who was feeling better though still not great would occasionally look up from the book he was reading to comment.  
Ringo immediately looked up when he saw a girl walking towards them carrying a suitcase.  
"Thanks for the ticket," she said as she hugged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated but nothing too harsh, please. Sorry for the cheesy ending. Also, sorry for the spelling mistakes. My phone won't let me change them. And also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Should I?


End file.
